I Think You Need a Doctor
by chemistryOO6
Summary: A random 'House Doctor' fan fiction. Pairing - Ann Maurice/Alistair Appleton. What will happen when House Doctor ends and the inseparable pair will never see each other again?


It was the end of an era of 'House Doctor', and Ann Maurice, its star, had mixed emotions. She knew she had to stop the show to work on other projects but she was going to miss it so much. It had been her life for nearly five years and so it wasn't easy to walk away from. The show had had many different presenters and people working behind the scenes but the most recent series had been Ann's favourite by far. It had been the best team of people to work with that she could ever imagine and it made her job as a home stager easy. She was dreading the goodbye party in case she got upset. No one ever saw her like that.

For Ann, the upset was far more than just leaving the show. She had made a very special friend in her co-presenter, Alistair Appleton, and they had become extremely close despite the age difference. They were great friends and although Ann wouldn't like to admit it, if she had been 20 years younger she would have been so in love with him. Her feelings for him were deep but she knew they couldn't go anywhere; the age difference was massive and besides, there were rumours that Alistair was gay. Ann wasn't sure as he hadn't confirmed or denied it but he did seem to like women. They always flirted together despite just being friends. A couple of years ago Ann had broken up from a 7 year relationship and it had been hard for her, but she was missing all of the benefits of having a relationship by now. She hated being on her own and fell in love so easily. She was going to find it hard not being around Alistair all the time due to how she felt about him but little did she knew that Alistair felt exactly the same. He had become very close to Ann and knew he would miss her dearly. They just had that chemistry on and off screen that made for really special television and socialising. Alistair knew they would stay in contact.

The team had just finished filming the final episode of 'House Doctor' yesterday and today was the day of the party. It was being held in London and Ann was getting ready in her hotel at around 7:00pm that evening. She pulled on a tight black dress and high heels and styled her hair and make-up, making the effort. She didn't dress up that often, so it was a nice change.

On the other side of London, Alistair was dressing up himself. He wore a beige blazer and dark brown trousers with a blue shirt, then stylish shoes to match. He looked at his appearance in the mirror before leaving, calling a London cab to get to the party. Ann did the same, jumping in a cab at almost the same time as him although it would take them different amounts of time to get there. Alistair would be there first and he knew the wait to see Ann would feel like forever.

Alistair arrived around 30 minutes later and paid his cab driver, before entering the party and greeting all of the people who worked on the show. He knew Ann wouldn't be there yet. He got himself a glass of champagne from the bar and started to socialise around everyone, just waiting for Ann to get there so that the party could really get started.

15 minutes after Alistair had turned up, Ann pulled up in her cab. She paid her driver and took a deep breath before heading inside. As she entered the room, she was a vision. She strolled in, looking absolutely stunning and not even knowing it. She had never had much confidence in her appearance but she didn't let it bother her. She didn't know that in fact at fifty-one she was still an incredibly attractive woman. Everyone saw it but herself. The Detroit born star was unaware of the amount of eyes staring at her as she entered the party. She was greeted by all of her friends from the show straight away and was offered a shower of drinks but she stuck with the champagne.

Across the room she noticed Alistair, and boy, did he look handsome. After spending five minutes trying to tear herself away from people she didn't really feel like talking to, she finally found her way over to Alistair.

Alistair had noticed her when she walked in and she looked stunning - he had never seen her look more beautiful. For her age, she was exceptionally sexy and although she didn't know it, she was certainly confident in every other aspect of her personality. When she started to walk towards him his heart started to beat that little bit faster as it always did when he was around her. He didn't know what it was but she just gave him butterflies. Still, he kept his cool with her, like always. Things weren't ever awkward between them despite their unknown feelings for each other. They had such a good friendship that nothing could ever spoil that.

"Hello, darling," he said highly as she approached, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her and she grinned back, her hand lightly rubbing over his arm. "Hello," she said back with a smile. She held her champagne in her free hand and stood next to him, making conversation immediately. "I feel a bit out of my depth here. There's so many people. I'm not into the glamorous lifestyle." She started to laugh and it relaxed Alistair immediately. He was used to all the glamorous parties and the celebrity lifestyle but it didn't mean he enjoyed it. He just went with it like always. Alistair was a fairly happy man and he would go with anything he was asked and just get on with it.

The evening went rather smoothly but by around half past ten Ann was getting bored and wanted to leave the party. When she mentioned to Alistair about leaving his heart sank. Reaching for her wrist he stopped her for the moment and said, "Don't go... not without a dance first." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. The DJ was playing rather soothing, slow melodies at the moment which was perfect for what Alistair wanted with her. He couldn't let her go without dancing with her first. Almost in disbelief, Ann replied, "With you?" Alistair laughed. "Who else? You silly mare." Ann smirked at Alistair and rolled her eyes. "Oh alright then, but not for long. I'm really not a good dancer," she eventually agreed, speaking in her strong native American accent. Alistair was so British and she was so American but they fitted perfectly together personality wise. Alistair refused to believe that she couldn't dance but nevertheless, he took her to the middle of the dance floor. Just as they reached it however, the DJ's tempo changed and he started playing some dance tracks. Ann almost tore away completely mortified but Alistair pulled her back. "Don't be shy, show me some of your moves," he said to her with a wink. Ann rolled her eyes and then started to laugh before responding, "How do you manage to convince me every time?" She started to dance playfully, just messing around really but nevertheless having a great time dancing with him. Around twenty minutes later, the tempo moved slow again and a gentle love song started to play. "I love this song," Alistair commented. "I'm a big Lisa Stansfield fan." He laughed and grinned as Ann replied, "She's good. I like her." Smiling, Alistair held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" Ann looked into his eyes and couldn't stop a smile creeping over her lips as she took his hand, holding it gently while her other arm draped around his neck. Alistair's arm spread around her back and held her close to him, dancing in a slow embrace with her for a long while whilst he listened to every word of the music playing. This was the most intimate moment he had shared with Ann and he was feeling things he didn't even know were possible. Breathing softly into her ear he slowly lifted his hand to her hair and let his fingers run through it. He knew it was a forward step but when she didn't stop him, he knew it was what she wanted. He stayed silent for ages before he finally spoke.

"I always thought I was gay... but when I'm with you, I feel things that I didn't even know were possible," he whispered into her ear tenderly. No one else could hear, only her. Ann's heart skipped a beat as she heard his words, not caring about anything else in that moment. She released her head from its position resting on his shoulder so that she could look up into his gorgeous eyes. "And I thought I was the only one..." she whispered back with a soft smile, greeted by a brush of his forehead against hers straight after. They had both admitted their feelings for each other, despite how discreet, and somehow, it just felt right. They danced for a while longer before Alistair's whisper echoed in Ann's ears for seconds after he had spoke. "Let's get out of here..."

Ann looked up into his eyes and a soft nod came from her, her hand reaching down for his and holding it as they got ready to leave.

"We're off now," Alistair said cheerfully to everyone left at the party, saying a goodbye to them all. All of the people that worked on 'House Doctor' would assume that Ann and Alistair would just share a cab together, what with being good friends, but their assumption would always be that they would separate at the end of the night. How wrong they were - tonight, at least.

After hailing down a cab, Alistair put his suit jacket around Ann, feeling her shivering in the cold next to him. She thanked him before getting into the cab, not knowing what to say for their destination. Alistair gave the name of Ann's hotel - he knew it because she had told him earlier. He didn't know why he chose to say hers and not his own; maybe it was a conscious decision because he felt Ann would be more comfortable in her own room. He knew he had made the right decision when he saw the smile on her face. Throughout the cab journey she lay on him, her hand gently stroking over his as she enjoyed the contact. It had been a long time since she had been in a man's arms like this.

Eventually, they made it to Ann's hotel and Alistair took her hand, helping her out of the car before linking arms with her and letting her take him inside. She took him up to her room, opening the door with her key and leading the way inside. Before they were even properly through the door he was close up behind her, his hands pushing her hair aside so that he could whisper into her ear, "I want you, Miss Maurice..." Ann's eyes closed and her body shuddered as she felt butterflies for him, her right hand reaching behind her to stroke his cheek as he buried his face into her neck and breathed in the scent of her delicious perfume.

"Alistair..." she whispered, turning around in his arms before looking up into his eyes and then softly adding, "Are you sure about this? I'm not some young woman... if anyone's going to change you it shouldn't be me." She ran her hands up and down his sides. His nose brushed against hers and his hands tangled in her hair. "I'm not a young woman anymore..." Her eyes closed as he stroked her hair and then whispered back to her, "Your age is one of my favourite things about you..."

With that comment, he had her sold. She couldn't resist him. There was an amazing 20 year age gap between them but their sexual chemistry was extremely intense. He was thirty four, she was fifty four. It didn't matter. As soon as his lips found hers she was eighteen again.

He ran his fingers through her hair as their lips met for the first time and it was like it wasn't real. He opened his mouth, sliding his soft tongue against her bottom lip. Ann's lips soon parted and granted him entrance, their tongues sliding against each other's for the first time. Her fingers stroked through the hair at the nape of his neck and she felt herself starting to relax. Both of his hands rested on her neck and he smiled into her lips, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world right now. Pulling away from the kiss he kept his nose and his forehead pressed against hers, his fingertips circling over the soft skin on her neck. He looked into her eyes as he stayed close to her and his hands slipped inside her thin jacket. "Can I?" he whispered. Ann simply nodded; he didn't need to ask. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders until it fell to the floor forgotten, and Ann's hands slowly started to undo the top buttons of his shirt. He brushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and gently pushed her against the wall, his hands resting on the curve of her hips which he loved so much. Resuming their kiss his hands moved to the zip at the back of her dress, ever so slowly pulling it down and letting his hands wander inside to feel the skin on the small of her back. She gasped softly into his lips, not used to being touched in this way but liking it. He smiled at her as he rubbed their noses together, feeling her fingers undoing all of his buttons now. She stopped kissing him, just wanting to take in the sight of his torso for the first time at that moment. He could feel her confidence growing and it was extremely sexy. As she studied him, his hands tangled in her hair and played with it, just wanting to experience every inch of her. He had always loved her hair.

Before long, Ann's lips were on his neck and chest, trailing over his skin. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled, pulling her lips back to his for a gentle kiss. When they pulled away again she looked up into his eyes once more and a soft, reassuring grin made him know this was going to be fine. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and kissed him again, sliding her tongue back into his mouth and letting her hands do the rest. She squeezed his chest and lightly dug her nails in, her hands travelling all over his sides and his stomach. He loved how daring she was being.

Looking into her eyes he picked her up into his arms, kissing her, while her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down, before ever so slowly removing her dress and laying it on the floor next to them. Seeing her body for the first time in just her underwear he was stunned. She was incredible for a woman her age. He gently laid her down and lingered over her body, smiling down at her. Running his hands over her hips he whispered, "Perfect..." before his head dipped and his lips found her neck. Ann's hand moved to his head and her eyes closed, feeling herself becoming extremely aroused by now. A deep exhale escaped her lips as his lips moved lower, down to her chest and kissing over her bra before moving down to her gorgeous stomach. Ann licked over her bottom lip before sitting up and reaching for his hands, pulling him to her for a kiss. She honestly couldn't believe her luck with this guy; 20 years her junior. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply before her hands moved down to his belt buckle, undoing it with ease. She could feel he was aroused and it excited her. In one swift motion he had removed his trousers and was laying beside her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her and kissing her again. Twirling his fingers through her dyed blonde hair he kissed all over her face, before his hand slowly moved towards her breasts, cupping each of them in turn in the palm of his hand over her bra. "Take it off," Ann whispered into his lips, looking into his eyes as she said so. Alistair grinned ever so slightly at her, kissing her nose before reaching behind her body and unhooking the material. She slipped out of the bra with ease, sliding it down her arms before looking up into his eyes for his reaction. He glanced down and smiled, immediately moving his lips between her breasts and kissing there for ages. Ann played with his hair, soft moans escaping her lips as his kisses moved onto her actual breasts, kissing over the tissue first and then coming into contact with her nipples. He used his tongue to moisten one while his hand worked on the other, massaging gently. Her shoulders arched slightly off of the bed, her moans not quietening any time soon. Soon Alistair was paying attention to the other breast, repeating his actions whilst all the time keeping his hands on her. Despite being gay, Ann knew he'd been with women before. He knew exactly how to get her excited.

Alistair's kisses moved lower, over her stomach and belly button and just above her pelvis. He kissed a trail back up to her lips while his hand wandered between her legs, massaging her gently over her knickers. Soft groans left both of their lips at the contact, and Ann couldn't help but hook her leg over his while he touched her. His kisses travelled down her body again and soon he was kissing between her legs, his lips exploring her even though she still had her underwear on. Ann needed more and so she pulled them down, laying their completely naked in front of him now and breathing deeply in anticipation.

Alistair's skill in oral sex didn't disappoint and within minutes she was gasping in pleasure, begging him to send her over the edge. He smiled and kissed up to her lips, running his fingers through her hair and whispering, "Don't make me miss out on all the fun..." Ann moaned and pulled him close, wrapping her leg around his and pushing herself against his growing passion. Alistair removed his underwear, hovering his body above hers, his arms pinned either side of her on the bed. She ran her hands up and down his sides and looked up into his gorgeous eyes. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" she whispered softly. "As long as I have?" he reciprocated, his lips finding hers and kissing her with a lot of passion.

It wasn't long before he was inside her, whispering how he felt about her into her ear and experiencing intense pleasure that he had never witnessed before. "Oh, Alistair..." she whispered back, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs wrapped around his waist. Nothing had ever felt more right to her. "Oh God..." he whispered into her ear, feeling his climax approaching fast. She was begging for release and her tightening around him sent him over the edge. As they exploded together, Ann's gasps were almost deafening, along with Alistair's groans into her ear.

He lay on top of her for ages, just kissing her, wanting her to know that she meant more to him than just this one night of passion. Her arms tangled around his neck, staying there until he eventually rolled beside her and spooned her, his hand on her belly and his lips on her shoulders. She smiled to herself, feeling him pushing against her. "So, miss Maurice..." he whispered into her ear, pushing her hair aside. "... do I meet with your exceptional standards?" Ann softly laughed and stroked his hand. "Are you kidding?" was her response, and as she turned towards him and kissed him, Alistair knew one thing for certain - he was going to be needing a doctor for the rest of his life.


End file.
